Sleep
by southpark33
Summary: Doug watches Tom while he sleeps. Tom/Doug


Doug Penhall blearily opened his eyes, the sands of sleep still nestled in them as he woke up. He glanced over at the clock and momentarily inwardly panicked when he read 8:30, but relaxed when he realized it was a day off and he didn't have to be at the chapel today. He fell back against the pillows and smiled when he felt the arm that was still wrapped firmly across his waist. Tom Hanson, his lover, best friend, and partner all rolled into one, was still asleep next to him in their bed. He turned to face his lover and simply watched him sleep, one of his guilty pleasures. The blankets had fallen down to his waist as he slept so he could see his chest rise and fall with his steady breathing. Although he found looking at Tom's body extremely enjoyable, his eyes traveled up to his face. He had to say that Tom had the most attractive face out of anyone he had dated. His small lips were slightly parted in his slumbering state, which highlighted their extreme fullness and poutiness. Doug chuckled, thinking back at the unthinkable number of times that he melted into a pile of goo when he gave him his famous pout. His large brown eyes were closed, showing off his long eyelashes. He suddenly twitched a little in his sleep, causing a lock of his tousled brown hair to fall over his face. Doug smiled and affectionately brushed it away, tucking it behind his ear. He wavered and brushed his fingertips along Tom's cheek. Tom's cheekbones were quite possibly Doug's favorite part of his face. They were very high and sharp as razor blades and made his face deliciously sculpted, like some artist got a hold of him when he was born and chiseled them out by hand. Doug drew his hand back and sighed. Many people assumed that Tom was a useless pretty boy who had no substance because of his handsome face, but there was so much more to him than that. The face and body just happened to be a very nice outer shell to the beautiful person underneath. Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts Tom stirred and his eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times until he focused on his partner's face. When he saw that he was awake a smile crossed his features.

"Morning." he sighed, tightening his arm around Doug's waist. Doug returned the smile and pulled him closer to his frame. Tom gave a muffled sound of contentment as he settled his head into the crook of Doug's neck, resting his hand on his chest. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

He shrugged. "About ten minutes or so." he estimated. Tom looked up at him looking confused.

"And you were just watching me sleep?" he asked. Doug blushed slightly and nodded. Tom shook his head. "You do some pretty weird stuff sometimes. It seems like it would be boring just watching me sleep."

"Well, I like looking at your face. In case you haven't notice, I find it attractive." he told him. He saw Tom's eyes avert downward and he sighed. Also contrary to other people's beliefs, Tom had a low self-esteem and often thought he wasn't good enough.

"Your face is prettier." he told him, giving him a small grin. Doug shook his head and kissed him, a gentle good morning kiss. He felt Tom respond, wrapping his other arm around him. He pulled away and cupped his face with his hand.

"Well, _I_ think you're perfect." he stated. Tom's eyes brightened and he leaned his cheek into Doug's hand. Doug nodded slightly, comforted by the fact that Tom at least knew and trusted the fact that he loved him. "Your cheekbones..." he stated, kissing them both lightly, "Your eyes..." he continued, kissing both of his closed eyelids, "Your lips..." he told him, finally giving him a proper kiss, "Oh, and of course," he said while pulling away "your body." he finished, grabbing Tom's ass and giving it a playful squeeze. Tom giggled and wrapped his arms around Doug's neck.

"You know flattery gets you nowhere." Tom warned him.

"I'm not flattering you." Doug assured him. "You just think I am." Tom looked down and blushed. He looked up and had only one thing he could think of to say.

"Thanks." Doug smiled.

"No." he told him. "Thank you for being so damn pretty." he laughed, giving Tom another kiss as he laughed along with him.


End file.
